The Body Guards Heart
by baby-girl98us800
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped for her own safety. The person behind her kidnap is her own father who only wants to keep her safe from his enemies . Can Li keep her safe? (Fill summary indside)
1. Default Chapter

The Body Guard  
  
summary: Sakura Kinomoto is kidnapped for her own safety. The person behind her kidnap is her own father. As it turns out Sakura's father is wanted dead by some old enimies and they will stop at nothing to get what they want. Syaoron Li.. The best body guard in the world and the coldest is assigned to kidnap and protect Sakura. Can he do it while faceing her enimies? And what about his heart? Can he keep himself from falling in love even though he promised he never would?  
  
babygirl98us800: I do not own CCS  
  
Notes: Italic= thoughts  
  
Sakura walks down the street admiting the cherry blossoms as they gently sway in the breeze. It is so peaceful out here. No one is here to bother me and I finally get some time to myself.  
  
She walks to a near by tree and leans against it watchin the sun set. Dad sure has been acting strange. I hope nothing is wrong. I wish I could find him some one who he can come home to and share his problems with.  
  
Sakura's thoughts shift from her father to her best friend and cousin Madison. Madison is to be married soon to a docter named Eriol Li. Sakura smiles at the picture of Tomo and Eriol together. They make such a cute couple.   
  
For the past six months Madison has been hard at work makeing her wedding dress and Sakura's maid of honor dress. The wedding gown was finally completed. At that was left really for Madison to do was to finish Sakura's dress.  
  
Sakura smiled as she turned around to walk home. She knew she was being difficult and not meeting Madison to complete the dress but she could not help it. Madison had turned into a wild woman and has changed the design of her dress six times already.   
  
Just before Sakura came into the view of the house some one came up behind her a put a piece of cloth to her mouth causing her to pass out. When she came to she was in an apartment and it was morning. 


	2. chapter 2

Baby-girl98us800: I do not own ccs

Chapter 2

Sakura slowly sat up and opened her eyes surveying her surroundings. _Where am I? And how did I get here? _Sakura lets out a groan as she turns her neck. She had a major headache. Standing up slowly she walks over to where the door is and opens it silently and steps out. Walking quietly, Sakura makes her way to what appears to be the kitchen. Peeking into it she sees a man with his back turned towards her cooking. Startled she walks backwards to go back to the room she had woken up in and ends up falling over instead.

"Oww" she mumbled

Li frowns and walks out of the kitchen to make sure the girl had not hurt herself. He studies her for a moment and mentally sighs at how childish she looks.

"Shesh walk much"

Sakura looks up at the man and glares at him. He smirks at her and walks back into the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. Sakura stands up and mumbles something about how people can be rude. She walks into the kitchen intending to get information from him about who he was and why she was here.

She looks around the small kitchen with a small frown at how plain and tiny it was. She watches as he puts some eggs into a pan and scrambles them.

"Who are you?" she asked with an irritated voice.

He turns to look at her.

"Does it matter" he replied

"Yes I would like to know who my captor is." She said

He sighs and decides to reply. "I am Sayaoron Li. But call me Li." He turns back to his eggs.

"Nice to meet you I guess Li. I am Sakura" despite her current situation Sakura was determined to be polite.

He shrugs but does not look at her. She rolls her eyes and sits down. "So can you tell me why you have kidnapped me and brought me here?

Annoyed that once again his cooking was disturbed by her chatter he sighs. "I am not able to give you that information at this time."

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I was ordered not to" he said

"By who" she retorted back

"That is none of your business so shut up already" he says annoyed.

I know I know its short but I can not think of how to really get this story going I guess. And yes I know I have some of their English names while other have retained their originally name but I that's the name I liked best. Besides its them no matter which name I have right. Oh by the way…. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Baby: I do not own ccs…;

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura gives him a glare showing what she thought about him not being able to tell her…She stands up and makes her way back towards the hallway in search of a bathroom. She felt a strong need to shower at the moment.

Closing the door behind her and locking it, she looks around the small room. There was no tub just a small place to take a shower. The toilet and the sink were cramped against the corner. Sighing she turns on the water not caring if he got mad or not and takes off her clothes.

Sakura steps into the hot water and sighs with a small smile at how a shower can always make her feel a little better. _Grr men are so stupid. Why can't he tell me who kidnapped me, and why? Oh poor father and Madison. They must be worried about me by now and with the wedding so close Madison is going to go crazy. But since I am stuck here since I doubt he is going to let me go I might as well make the best of things. But there is no reason as to why I can not try to escape right. I mean I have to try something to get myself out of this mess._

With a firm plan in her mind to try and escape she laughs and finishes washing her hair with his shampoo. Sakura grabs one of the towels hanging on the little rack and wraps it around her body making sure everything was covered before she stepped out of the bathroom.

Making sure that he was not anywhere that she could see in the small hallway she quietly walks back into the room where she woke up in and starts to dig through the closet for something she could put on till she washed her clothes.

Finding a pair of shorts and a long black tee-shirt she puts them on and towels her hair dry putting it back into two pigtails again.

Li walks into the room without knocking to see her sitting on the bed doing her hair and in his clothes.

"Why are you wearing my stuff" he asked

She looks down at what she is wearing and then back at him.

"Because I did not want to put on the same clothes I had on after my shower until they are clean. Unless you have something else I can wear shut up and leave me alone." She replied.

Li looked at her with amber eyes that held a furious look in them._ How dare she talk to me like that! I am the one that has her captured not the other way around and yet she talks like she has a say in anything. _He glares at her.

"Breakfast is ready so go eat" he said instead

"Yay food. I am so hungry" she bounces off the bed and walks into the tiny kitchen and sits down in front of the plate of eggs and bacon. She listens and hears the bathroom door shutting and the water turning on.

"Hmm he must of already ate then" she said out loud to herself.

Sakura takes a bite and smiles surprised a little at how good it tasted considering he made it himself.

Finishing quickly she puts the plate in the sink and heads towards the bedroom once again to grab the clothes she had left there after her shower. She wanted to find a washing machine and clean them.

She throws open the door and gasps. Li was standing in the middle of the room with nothing on having just dropped his towel to the floor to get dressed.

* * *

Baby: thanks so much for the reviews. And godoflight you have given me a great idea. But now who should I have kidnap her is the question lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

Baby- I do not own ccs

Thank you so much for the reviews I am glad you all like it !

**Chapter 4**

Li freezes in place as the door is thrown open. He turns half way around to see a surprised Sakura in the door way.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" he yelled at her

Sakura lets out a small squeak before slamming the door closed and running into the small living room. She plops down on the couch speechless trying to get the picture of a naked Li out of her head.

She blushes thinking that he had a nice ass. _No Sakura you can't think things like that. He is the reason why you're here instead of at home with your family. He is a kidnapper. He is not cute..think that he is ugly and you will be fine…_the mental image returns again._ Who am I trying to kid. He is so cute even if he is my captor._

Li finished getting dressed and paces his room a light blush on his cheeks. _I can not believe she just saw me without a stitch of clothing on. Does she not know how to knock before entering a room. Shesh I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I wonder if she liked what she saw. Wait no don't think like that because it does not matter. She is your captive you are not to think things like that about her. She is a mission nothing else. _With a nod at that he walks into the living room to find Sakura sitting wide eyed on the couch.

Sakura looks up at him and blushes looking back down at the floor.

" I am so sorry I did not know you were in there" she said to him

"Next time how about knocking be entering" he replied back

Sakura nodded her head still looking at the floor.

"I have to go for a bit. I will be back in an hour. Don't even try to escape because you will not get far." He picked up his jacket and walked out the door locking several locks behind him that can only be opened from the outside.

She Sakura glared at the door hearing all the locks click into place. _Well there goes getting out of here from the front door. _She thought to herself.


End file.
